Meus Amor
by Zero-Live
Summary: Well, honestly just a bit of Rome and Germania. Rated M for Mature for a reason.


Rome lay on Germania on the pile of fur on the floor, sipping languidly on a glass of wine. "Germania~"

"Ja?" Germania asked, a vague tone of curiosity coloring his voice.

"Will you have sex with me?"

Germania, taking a sip of ale, choked, coughing. "Vha…_vhat did you say?_"

"I want to have sex with you," the Roman Empire purred, stroking the blonde's chest through his tunic.

Stuttering incomprehensibly, Germania merely stared at the wickedly grinning brunette in shock.

"Please?" Rome sat up on Germania's firm stomach, leaning forward. "Come on, you know you want to~"

"N-nein," Germania shook his head quickly. "Nein, Rome…"

"Liar," Rome chuckled, putting his hands on either side of the blonde's head and leaning down. "You want me~"

Eyeing him, Germania shook his head. "Nein, you're wrong."

"Ohon…" Rome laughed, kissing the German's cheeks. "No, mi amore, I am _never_ wrong. You should know that by now, sí?"

"B-but…" Germania stuttered, bright red. "Vhat are you doing, Rome…?"

"You want me, I want you," Rome purred, playing with the laces on the front of his white tunic. "It's mutual and tres beneficial. Why pretend anything else?"

"Because…because…" Germania mumbled, looking away. "Because I do not get aroused by men. Especially men who are my friends. Or who I thought was my friend…"

"Ohon, that's a lie," Rome pulled the German into a deep kiss. They fought for dominance, teeth tapping teeth and tongues tangling erotically. Rome bit down lightly, and the faint taste of blood filled their mouths. Not entirely unpleasant, nor unexpected. When they finally pulled away, what felt like hours later, both were out of breath.

"Alright, so maybe I do vhant you," Germania muttered, looking away.

"Told you so~" Rome laughed, edging backwards. He rose to his knees, tugging up the German's dark brown tunic and tossing it away uncaringly. He stripped off his own and tossed it, then bent back down, peppering the pale, muscular chest before him with kisses. "I'm always right~"

Germania just grunted, rolling them so he was over the slimmer brunette. He bent his head and started sucking on the already pert nipples before him, stroking his hips tenderly.

Rome moaned lightly, eyes fluttering. "Oh, Germania…"

Instead of responding, Germania bit down on the pert nub of pink harshly, elicting a pleasured moan. He stroked slim hips, dragging his fingertips over Rome's loincloth.

The brunette arched his back, pressing against hard German hips. "Germaniaaah… You filthy _tease_…"

"Ja," Germania chuckled huskily, long hair brushing tantalizingly against Rome's tanned chest. "Danke, Rome."

"S-sí," Rome gasped as the blonde bit down on his collarbone, grinding their hips together. He pushed back, scratching lines down the blonde's back. "O-oh…! Ah…_Amadeus!_"

"Ja, Caesar?" Germania purred, eyes dark.

"You…you…" Rome huffed, eyes closed and nails digging into Germania's shoulders.

"Ja?" Germania smirked.

Rome shoved him off, flipping them over so he was straddling the other. "I thought you didn't want me?" He tweaked sensitive nipples harshly.

"I thought you said I was wrong?" Germania's hands settled on slim hips.

"True," Rome leaned down, sucking on Germania's lower lip.

Germania rubbed his finger erotically against Rome's entrance through his loincloth, making the latter shudder.

"T-tease…" Rome groaned, back arching.

"Ja~" Germania chuckled, pressing harder. "You vant me in you."

"Sí," Rome nodded breathlessly, tossing his head. "Sí sí sí!"

"Vhere is some oil?" Germania asked, untying Rome's loincloth and tossing it away. The Roman's erection sprang out, rubbing against Germania's stomach.

Rome grunted, sliding off, and crawled over to a cowhide bag. He dug through it for a moment, coins and other objects clanging across the stone floor.

Germania watched him, a contented smile playing on his lips, as he watched his naked soon-to-be lover search for oil. It reminded him vaguely of one of Rome's grandsons, Feliciano, doing…anything, really.

Giving a cry of triumph, Rome held up a metal vial corked with a section of soft wood. "Ah-HA! Victoire!" He stuck the vial in his mouth and crawled back to Germania, hips swinging.

He nosed along the top of Germania's breeches, licking lightly. Slipping his fingers into the breeches, Rome pulled them down. "You're so large…" he murmured, yanking the pants down past the huge German erection. Giving the head a passing lick, the kissed his way down Germania's leg before pulling the pants off and tossing them aside.

Germania rose to his knees, stroking his fingertips up Rome's sides. He slid his arms around the Roman's thin waist, petting the round curve of his backside and smooth musculature of his legs. Pulling his fingers up, he rubbed the warm entrance.

Rome melted, legs tensing as he gripped the German's broad shoulders hard enough to draw blood. "Ahh… Am…Amad-deus…!"

Nuzzling the tanned neck, Germania smoothly removed the vial of oil from Rome's loose grasp. He coated his fingers, clumsily recapped the vial, and rubbed against the Roman's entrance.

Whining, Rome pushed downward, wanting it _now_. "Amadeus!"

Germania hummed, pushing in the first finger. Rome moaned, eyes closing. His back arched, pushing his weeping erection against Germania's stomach.

"Ah-ahhh-_ahhh!_" Rome moaned, nails dragging across Germania's back. "G-Germaniaaah… Amadeuuusss…"

"It gets better," Germania purred, pushing his finger in as far as he could at that angle.

"Sí," Rome breathed, arms wrapped loosely around Germania's neck. "Sí, I know…"

Germania pushed in a second finger, curling his fingers in the tight wet heat. After a few seconds, he slipped in a third finger.

The Roman Empire huffed, shivering. "I…always…hate stretching… It takes so _long_…"

"Vould you rather it hurt?" Germania slipped his fingers out, rubbing them tantalizingly around Rome's entrance.

"_Yes!_" Rome hissed, looking at Germania with a vibrant fire in his eyes. "I love the burn! I _need_ the burn."

Germania chuckled lightly, reaching for the vial. He settled more comfortably on the fur rug, Rome on his lap. The brunette's legs were wrapped around his waist. He reopened the vial and liberally doused his straining erection. "You vhant the burn?" He chuckled, lifting Rome by the hips and settling him over. "I'll give you the burn…"

Rome settled heavily on the staff, moaning throatily. His back arched and he came to rest sitting on Germania's lap.

Germania groaned, fully encased in the sweet heat, and leaned his head on Rome's chest. "R-Roma…"

"Sí…" Rome rocked, and white stars danced across his vision. Moaning, his eyes fluttered shut.

Huffing, Germania bounced the brunette on his lap, sliding in and out.

Rome bit down on Germania's shoulder, drawing blood.

The blonde lifted Rome entirely off him and turned him around, pushing the brunette to his hands and knees before rising to his own knees and thrusting back in.

Rome moaned deeply, gripping the fur rug tightly. His face pressed to the throw, mouth stretched open in a silent scream of pure pleasure. Fingers twisting in the fur, he could only be helplessly pounded.

Germania gripped slim hips tightly as he pounded mercilessly into the slick heat that was Rome. He leaned down, whispering German nonsense into Rome's ear. His long blonde hair brushed across tan, scarred shoulders.

It was all the brunette could do to not just give up and scream his release. But no, he couldn't, not yet. He yanked at the hairs in the fur, moaning ceaselessly. Rome's eyes were scrunched shut and his teeth clenched together.

"Ich…liebe dich…" Germania mumbled, using his grip on Rome's hair to pull his head back.

"I…(I love you…too…)" Rome shuddered, gasping for breath.

"Cum for me," Germania cooed, stroking Rome's barred throat.

That was all it took for the Roman Empire to release, half-uttered curses and vows tumbling from his lips. His muscles tightened.

Germania groaned, breath hitching. He released, buried deep in his partner with his forehead pressed to Rome's back.

After a few eternally long moments, Germania slid out and collapsed onto his back, pulling Rome onto his chest. Their legs tangled together as the brunette rested his head on the blonde's chest.

"Did you mean that?" Rome asked, looking up at Germania. "What you said?"

"Ich liebe dich?" Germania put one hand on Rome's lower back. "Ja, I did mean that."

Rome settled back down, nestling under the strong German's chin. "(I love you too), Amadeus."

"Danke, Caesar," Germania rumbled, pulling a fur over them as they settled down to sleep. "Ich liebe dich."

But the human representation of the Roman Empire was already asleep, a contented smile curling as his lips. His long fingers were tangled in the German's long blonde hair.

Germania sighed softly, eyes drifting shut. "Goodnight, libeling…"


End file.
